Cold Sun
by EvilClosetProductions
Summary: Bella walks in on Rosalie and Edward. Her her twin girls Jacob and Seth leave and start a band. what happens when the cullen show up at a concert? Emmett/Bella


BPOV

I just got home from hunting with Carmen and Camren. We went to me and Edward's room to greet him. When I opened the door I and the girls let out a gasp of terror. Edward and Rosalie were making out. Their heads snap up. He got up off the bed and came over to me. "Bella love"- I let out a shriek angrily and slap him. He gasped in shock. "Go pack". I growled at the girls. They nodded and left. I looked between_ them_ then began to pack. The girls came back in my room. Camren took one look at them then tried to lunge at them but Carmen caught her and began to pull her away. "Come on twin", she looked to Rosalie, "let's go have a chat with Emmett". "No"! Rosalie screeched. The girls stopped She lunged at them. I caught her by the neck and pinned her against the wall. I growled. "Go. Find. Emmett." They nodded and jumped through the window. "Listen to me and listen good. Don't ever try to harm my girls ever again". I trough her to the floor and finished packing our stuff in my ford edge. I called Jake and Seth and told them me and the girls were moving and if they wanted to come they could. They of course said yes. I told them to come to our house as soon as possible they said ok and hung up. I ran out the door to find Emmett and the girls. I ran for about ten minutes till I heard sobbing. I took off in that direction. I came to a clearing. Emmett was dry sobbing in Camren's shoulder. I walked over to him and dropped to my knees. "Em"? He looked up to me. He had the most heart breaking look on his face. I let out a sob, and opened my arms he, literally crawled into my lap. I wrapped my arms around him. We sobbed into each others shoulders. When we finished we ran home with the girls. He went straight to the game room. The rest of the family was still hunting so I wrote them a letter.

_Dear family,_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen has hurt me for the last time. If you must know ask Emmett._

_I love you all. I will miss each of you dearly._

_Carlisle you are the rock of this family. You are always so strong. I truly think of you as a father to me._

_Esme you are so loving. You care for us as your own children and I love you so much._

_Alice...how to explain. _

_I'm just kidding. You will always be my sister no matter how far away I may be. Never forget that._

_Jasper you are not a monster!!!!! You are a sensitive (I swear to Carlisle Emmett if you laugh at that. You will regret it!) Compassionate, caring man. _

_Emmett you will get over this I promise you on my existence that you will. _

_Edward it will be as if I didn't exist... a clean break._

_Rosalie...five words. I have children and you don't. Hahahahahahahahaha._

_I love...most of you._

_Love Bella._

Iplaced it o the coffee table. Then me, Carmen, Camren, Jake, and Seth went to the car and left.

100 yrs later

BPOV

(At an old drive in theater in Forks)

We were in Forks, backstage getting ready, for a concert. Me and the girls were wearing black and grey striped hooded sweaters, dark washed jeans, and knee high fur boots. The guys were wearing tight black tee-shirts, dark washed jeans, and tennis shoes. The announcer walked onto the stage. "I would like to present. WOLF!!!! The audience roared .We came onto the stage. I walked up to the mike and looked to the audience. Then I saw them. The whole Cullen family. I looked to my family. They looked at me worriedly. I mouthed 'should've said no'. They smirked and began to play.

_**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
the smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong. **_(I looked straight at_ him_)_**  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes**_

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me.

You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
to say.  
But do you, honestly,  
expect me, to believe,  
we could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
you need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
and you said yes.

You should've said no,  
you should've gone home,  
you should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me..

I can't resist,  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this.  
(I looked to _her_)_**  
No, no, no, no.**_

You should've said no,  
you should've gone home,  
you should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me..

The audience cheered. They looked shocked. I smirked and sauntered off stage.

We went to our dressing rooms. When I opened the door I saw**...**


End file.
